Beary Chill
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Doug Erholtz |other_voice_actors= |name=Beary Chill |title=Beary Chill the Super Cooler |nickname(s)= |gender=Male |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Rainbow Kindi **Peppa-Mint **Summer Peaches **Rainbow Kate *Marsha Mello |relative(s)= |basis=Fridge/Bear hybrid |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Beary Chill is a fridge Petkin. Description Personality Thanks to his cold climate, Beary Chill is very lethargic and slow in his work. He is also the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons. He often works slowly with a bit of an attitude. Thanks to a lack of energy, it seems like most actions take everything out of him. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of him. Otherwise, he is often unflappable and chilled out. Physical Appearance Beary Chill is mostly white. His ice cube dispenser is blue with pink lining and there is a picture on his front. He has a bear snout and bear ears. Abilities Origin He has incredible strength, so he can hold large structures easily. He also has icy breath that can freeze things. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Ice Chest': Smash into your enemies, knocking them back and dealing damage. *'Giant Snowball': Freeze your enemies in a giant snowball. *'Cold Snap': Knock enemies around with a massive block of ice. Weaknesses Due to his cold climate, Beary Chill is very lethargic and slow in his work. He is also the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons, and is the most prone to falling asleep when needed. Thanks to a lack of energy, it seems that most actions take everything out of him. Because of all of this, Beary Chill may be the most difficult to work with out of all of the Frosticons. Biography Early Life Little is known about Beary Chill's early life. First Adventures At a party, he was to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued, and he had to rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Beary Chill participated in the Clappy-Slap that many other Kindi Kids took part in. He was the first to showcase his Guess the Snack game to Jessicake. ("First Day") Beary Chill cameoed in Feast of Fancy. Beary Chill oversaw Marsha Mello's problem with dancing. He asked what was wrong, to which Marsha Mello replied that she wasn't a very good dancer. ("Dancing Disaster") Beary Chill asked Donatina if she was just having a party for her. Donatina replied that they were, but it got messed up. Beary Chill encouraged Donatina that the best way to celebrate was to celebrate for someone else. ("Special Day") Beary Chill introduced Marsha Mello, Peppa-Mint and Donatina to his game of Guess the Snack. He didn't appear at all after that. ("Space") Beary Chill does not get a line in Charades or Tea Party. When the Kindi Kids were mean to Rainbow Kate when she first arrived, Beary Chill encouraged the other Kindi Kids to take time to get to know her, that way, they'll feel better. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Beary Chill, Marsha Mello, Peppa-Mint, Yolka, Apple Blossom and Bunny Cart argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shoppet had snuck up on them, after he decided to flip a coin with a boulder, he was pummeled, so the other Kindi Kids went home. ("Kindi Kids: Activity Book") Marsha Mello asked Beary Chill if he had seen their surprise, to which Beary Chill said he hadn't. Rainbow Kate took a peek inside him. ("Secret Surprise") When Marsha Mello couldn't remember her camping tasks, Beary Chill said to her that he uses magnets to help him remember things. He also said that each magnet meant something special to him. Marsha Mello took his advice, and the plan worked. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Nope - I just get the hiccups when I'm excited!"'' - Beary Chill, First Day *''"I forget stuff all the time! There's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes, I use magnets to help me remember things. Each one means something different. I stick them on me, and voila!'' - Beary Chill, Kindi Campers Set Information Beary Chill was released as one of the Series 2 Kindi Kids sets in the August 2019 product wave. His product number is 50020 and he contains 61 pieces. The set includes a Shoppet. 50020 Beary Chill can be combined with 50049 Buncho Bananas and 50048 Kitty Scanner to create the Frosticons Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Move massive objects with the mighty (and sleepy) BEARY CHILL! Come inside Rainbow Kindi, a place where every day is about playing and making friends, as the Kindi comes to life! Rainbow Kindi is full of playful personalities like me, the Kindi Fun Refrigerator! The Kindi Kids will be queuing up for cutest ice cubes when they find out how much fun it is to dispense them into the cup. My eggs jiggle in their tray, when you twist the Fridge Magnet! Their jiggle is sure to make the girls giggle! Open my doors to display up to 10 Shopkins on my shelves! I come with 4 exclusive Shopkins to play and display - 2 cute Egg Shopkins, 2 Ice Cube Shopkins and 1 Lettuce Shopkin! Place me on my super special spot on the Kindi Kids Supermarket playset mat! It's the perfect place for the Kindi Kids to play! *''Features translucent frosty elements and poseable joints'' *''Selected Kindi Kids also feature Shoppets inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kids characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Wake up the lazy powerhouse BEARY CHILL, one of three totally chillaxed Frosticons in Kindi Kids™ Series 2. In-Booklet code Beary Chill's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Background Information *He is the third standing in line on the "Kindi Kids" season one logo, though some versions replace him with Kitty Scanner. Trivia *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons because he was seen on the Kindi Kids logo and was first out of the Frosticons in set number. *Beary Chill is very unique compared to the other 2014 Frosticons: he lacks a nose and a neck, he uses different eyes than the others in his set, his "Upset video" does not show him crying, his name has yet to be spoken in the cartoon, he does not have bucked teeth, and his feet in his set are connected to his body differently. *His ice claw pieces would later be used for Frost T. Fridge's icy eye. *From a side view, Beary Chill's eyelids in animated form still resemble the helmets used to invoke them in his set. *Many of his mouth-based emotions are hard to discern thanks to the fact the inside of his mouth is only slightly lighter than his black upper lip. His upper lip is navy blue in the set. *He is the strongest of the Frosticons. He is also possibly the strongest of the entire Kindi Kids race, even surpassing the abilities of Apple Blossom. *He and Marsha Mello both hate Log Toss. *He has the most cartoon Murps, at three. Behind the Scenes Basis Beary Chill is based on a hybrid cross of a fridge and a bear. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Beary Chill's voice is provided by Doug Erholtz. Real-Life History Early Development Beary Chill's body seems to have originally been a slightly different shade of white in his artwork. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Beary Chill first appeared in a retailer's catalog, on the Kindi Kids logo. Beary Chill appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Reveals Beary Chill replaced Marsha Mello as the Kindi Kid on the Kindi Kids icon on the moosetoys.com products page. Beary Chill debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while his set officially became available on September 1st with the rest of Series 2. Beary Chill also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Doug Erholtz (UK/US) *Maksymilian Bogumił (Poland) *Anton Savenkov (Russia) *Kento Shiraishi (Japan) *Thiago Marques (Brazil) Category:Kindi Kids